


Meetings in the Dark

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: There once was a village. A village filled with people much like you and I. The adults worked hard to make sure their families were fed and warm and the children played games. The children would play their games at any time and any place they wanted. For the most part. There was one place that the children were forbidden to go. A place that not even any of the adults were allowed to go if they wished to come back in one piece. It was the forest behind the village. The forest was rumored to be filled with monsters. Monsters that would tear whoever stepped onto their land limb from limb, leaving nothing but a mangled mess of flesh and bone at the entrance of the cursed forest.





	Meetings in the Dark

     There once was a village. A village filled with people much like you and I. The adults worked hard to make sure their families were fed and warm and the children played games. The children would play their games at any time and any place they wanted. For the most part. There was one place that the children were forbidden to go. A place that not even any of the adults were allowed to go if they wished to come back in one piece. It was the forest behind the village. The forest was rumored to be filled with monsters. Monsters that would tear whoever stepped onto their land limb from limb, leaving nothing but a mangled mess of flesh and bone at the entrance of the cursed forest. What was curious was that was all that was ever left behind. There wouldn’t be even a drop of blood left in the body. For fear of whatever was in the woods, the villagers built a high wall around their home, with a large gate to let in travelers and traders. The gate would be locked tight at night, and the guards that protected the gate would keep a careful watch on the forest. But when the night fell upon the earth and the moon was not seen in the sky, one unlucky soul would vanish, as if into thin air. They would be found in three days time, as a corpse. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason for who was chosen. But once the villagers knew the night with no moon was coming they held on tighter to their loved ones, praying that in the morning they would all still be present. Tonight was the moonless night, and little Sejeong was about to meet the monsters of the forest. 

 

    The night was dark. So dark that one wouldn’t even be able to see their hand in front of their face. The gates of the village had just been locked and the lights were all out. Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for Sejeong. She wasn’t sure what it was that kept her six year old brain up, but if she had to guess it was the fear of who was going to go missing. She was in the middle of counting the cracks in the wooden ceiling of her room when she heard a bang. She was startled by the noise, so much so that she sprung forward so she was sitting straight up. Her breathing picked up as she heard another bang. After a few moments of silence she decided to check what the noise was. She grabbed her stuffed rabbit, since she knew she could never be brave without it, and headed to the door that led to the living room. She opened the door slowly so it wouldn’t squeak. Just as she opened the door her father walked past the door. She assumed that he was going to check what the noise was, until she realized the noise came from the other side of the house. She quickly followed her father. She managed to get in front of him, and she flailed her arms to get his attention. But he didn’t stop. He continued to look forward as he walked right past her, grabbing and lighting a lantern as he walked out of the house. She stood in confusion, wondering if something was wrong. She then continued to follow him, curious as to where he was heading. 

 

     Sejeong’s father walked through the entire village, a blank look on his face and his feet dragging along the dirt road. Sejeong tried her best to stay close, but her small legs made it difficult to keep up. Her father squeezed his way through a gap in the gate, one that no one would have noticed was there. And finally Sejeong’s father walked into the forest. When he reached there Sejeong stopped following him. She knew what was at risk if she dared walk into the forest. She would be murdered, cruelly and painfully torn limb from tiny limb. But what else could she do? Her father might be dead by the time she managed to get help, and no one else would enter the forest anyway. As far as the villagers would be concerned her father was a goner and his body would eventually show up. Sejeong looked to the dark, creepy forest. Did she really want to risk her life on the slim chance she could save her father? She was about to leave when the thought of her mother sobbing in anguish stopped her in her tracks.  _ “Mommy will be really sad if Daddy doesn’t come back.” _ With that thought she turned back to the forest. Her mind was made up. She puffed out her little chest and squeezed her toy rabbit for dear life. And with that she ventured into the forest.

 

     It didn’t take her long to find her father again, since his lantern was still burning bright. She followed him silently, not wanting the monsters in the forest to know she was there. Her white nightgown fluttered in the chilly air of the forest, and she felt like it was getting colder with each step she took. She clutched her bunny to her, both for courage and warmth. Eventually the duo made it to a clearing in the forest. It was a large circle, surrounded by the shadows of the forest. Sejeong hid behind a tree as she looked at her father walking farther into the clearing. Her father walked towards the middle of it, and once he reached the center he kneeled. She was about to run from her hiding spot when a sound stopped her in her tracks. It was the sound of footsteps approaching. She was frozen in fear when six figures walked out of the forest. Each one was wearing a dark robe, the hood of the garment covering the top part of their faces. They approached her father, and as they grew closer they took off their hoods one by one. “You’ve picked a good one, Jaehwan. I’m sure he will satisfy us for the month.” One figure said, running his long fingers through his short grey hair. “I only get the best.” The man, Jaehwan, responded. “Of course, we could have gotten better if Wonshik hadn’t eaten him earlier.” 

 

     Wonshik laughed as he pulled down his hood, the longer pieces of his hair fluttering in the wind. Sejeong was shocked to see the man was Father Wonshik, the priest of the little church she went to every Sunday. “Can you blame me? I needed some compensation for acting as their priest for the past three months. You can’t expect me to act against my nature and not have a snack.” Another man slapped Wonshik behind the head. “Maybe if you were a new blood like Sanghyuk I could forgive something like that.” “Hey!” Another man interrupted, presumably he was Sanghyuk.  “But even he knows to leave the best for the clan.” The other man said, his pretty face pulled into disgust. “Now, now Hongbin let’s not let tempers flare. After all we shouldn’t be so rude in front of our meal.” Hongbin turned to the man who spoke. “Are you really not mad at him Hakyeon? You were eyeing that man Wonshik ate for weeks.” Hakyeon smiled, but Sejeong thought it looked funny, like he wasn’t really happy. “Oh I am plenty mad. Which is why after tonight Father Wonshik will be going out of the village for a mission and Father Taekwoon will be returning early.” Wonshik groaned. “Why does he get to have all the fun? The village children were just beginning to warm up to me.” Taekwoon smiled. “They loved me the first day they met me." Sanghyuk coughed. “Can we eat now? I’m actually starving. Deer and mountain lions can only fill you up so much.” Hakyeon patted the man on the head. “Of course my little bloodling.” Sanghyuk slapped Hakyeon’s hand off his head. “I told you not to call me that.” Hakyeon shrugged. “Would you like the first bite?” Hakyeon asked sweetly. Sanghyuk grinned. “I would actually.” Sanghyuk moved towards the kneeling man but was held back. “Taekwoon you take the first bite.” Sanghyuk looked angry. “Hey I thought I was getting the first bite!” Hakyeon patted Sanghyuk’s cheek. “Then maybe you should think before you slap my hand away like I was someone beneath you. Taekwoon, go right ahead.”

 

     Sejeong looked in terror as Taekwoon’s teeth transformed into long fangs. He bit savagely into her father’s neck. She was frozen in fear as the other monsters closed in on her father. He was torn apart in front of her very eyes. Flesh flew this way and that as the monsters bit and tore into the soft skin of the man who helped give her life. Once they were done feasting all that was left were the bloodless remains of the man she once knew. The eyes of the monsters who killed her father turned from a calm blue to a vibrant red. Sejeong took two steps back, and in doing so a twig snapped under her foot. Six pairs of blood red eyes turned to her. Before she could even think about running away she was lifted by her waist and carried to the center of the clearing. She was placed onto the ground near her father’s slaughtered body. She shook like a leaf in fear of what the six men were going to do to her. Hakyeon squatted down so he was at her eye level. “Are you scared of us?” Sejeong whimpered as an answer, too scared to think of words. Tears poured down her small face as she thought of dying the way her father had. “Hush now little one.” Hakyeon said in a soothing voice. “We won’t hurt you. We could never hurt a child. Taekwoon would never allow it.” 

 

     As it was Taekwoon was looking at the rest of the clan threateningly, daring any of the other members to try to hurt the fearful child. Hakyeon looked up to the other man. “Taekwoon.” Taekwoon looked away from the rest of the clan. “Take care of her. We wouldn’t want her mother to face two tragedies in one night.” Taekwoon switched places with Hakyeon so he was at eye level with the little girl. Taekwoon looked deep into her eyes, and Sejeong felt like she was being entranced by his gaze. “Forget everything you have seen here. The last thing you remember is falling asleep, nice and warm in your bed.” Sejeong continued to look into the man’s eyes, forgetting why she was in the forest in the first place. She wasn’t supposed to be here. Why was she here? The man in front of her spoke again. “Sleep. When you wake you’ll be at home.” Sejeong could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier, and soon they stopped opening back up. Taekwoon caught the girl before she could fall to the ground. He then passed the girl off to Wonshik. “Take her home. Make sure she’s comfortable when you put her to bed or I’ll beat you senseless.” Wonshik nodded as the rest of the clan walked away, leaving Wonshik to return to the village.

 

     Once Wonshik returned to the little village he placed Sejeong back in her bed. He had visited her home enough times to know where everything was. He tucked her into bed, making sure that her toy rabbit was tucked in with her. Here eyes opened slightly, and the last thing she saw before the darkness took her again was the man with long hair, and she heard him say, “Good night little one.” Sejeong fell back into her deep slumber, and Wonshik slipped out of the house quietly. Just as Hakyeon said he was gone the next morning, Taekwoon taking his place. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! This was obviously inspired by VIXX"S most recent performance. They killed It and I needed a fic for it.


End file.
